vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-2700
Summary SCP-2700 is a device originally constructed by Nikola Tesla with the purpose of producing a directed-energy weapon. Investigation of the artifact while in Foundation custody, however, has proven that SCP-2700 possesses a function distinct from and significantly more dangerous than its original designs. SCP-2700 consists of three components, the interface (SCP-2700-1), the accelerator (SCP-2700-2), and the core (SCP-2700-3). SCP-2700-1 is a steel control console featuring a QWERTY keyboard, a 23cm x 23cm display screen, and a number of buttons, switches, and levers. SCP-2700-1 is connected to SCP-2700-2 and SCP-2700-3 by a network of copper wiring. The display screen features a command-based operating system, with commands and responses appearing in green block text. The nature of SCP-2700-1's operating system is still under investigation. SCP-2700-2 is believed to be a linear particle accelerator, held in a lead-lined tungsten cylindrical chamber. The device contains all the components that would be required for a contemporary particle accelerator, though it is significantly smaller (7.35 meters in length) than a device of this design would require. SCP-2700-3, identified as the "core" in Tesla's schematics, is a lead-lined tungsten assembly containing an apparatus, observable via a silica glass view-port, which consists of a spherical frame constructed of an unidentified substance. This frame is approximately 10 cm in diameter and suspended within a transparent sphere, the composition of which also remains unidentified. According to Tesla's notes, the space within this sphere is held in a perpetual vacuum state. The luminescent anomaly located in the center of SCP-2700-3 is a discrete energy phenomenon designated SCP-2700-Omega. SCP-2700-Omega behaves inversely with regards to entropy: the energy state within its boundaries constantly moves from thermal equilibrium to thermal singularity, from disorganized to organized. In other words, the flow of energy moves from the state of maximum entropy to minimal entropy, which is opposite to the standard for the rest of the universe. Due to this, the effective flow of time within this region is also reversed. Presently the unidentified materials surrounding the region (the frame and transparent sphere) are immune to the effects of SCP-2700-Omega; this appears to be the only factor preventing a breach of the phenomenon. If SCP-2700-Omega were to escape the interior of SCP-2700-3, an inexorable chain-reaction would occur, converting the rest of the universe to this inverted entropic state. The eventuality of this scenario would be a YK-Class Entropic Annihilation Event, resulting in the reduction of the entire universe to an infinitely energetic singularity (ostensibly an inverted Big Bang). As indicated by SCP-2700-1, the device is currently armed and set to activate in 2234 (exactly three hundred years after its initial arming). As this would inherently trigger a breach of SCP-2700-Omega, current containment protocols must be completed prior to the set date to avert a YK-Class Event. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A Name: SCP-2700, "Teleforce" Origin: SCP Foundation Age: 82 Classification: Keter Class Anomalous Weapon Wielders: SCP Foundation, Nikola Tesla Powers and Abilities: Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation Attack Potency: High Universe level (If SCP-2700-Omega were to escape the interior of SCP-2700-3, it would convert the rest of the universe to an inverted entropic state, resulting in the reduction of the entire universe to an infinitely energetic singularity, something akin to an inverse Big Bang, Reversed the effects of SCP-319) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Will alter the entire universe if it activates) Durability: Unknown Range: Universal Weaknesses: None notable Category:Weapons Category:SCP Foundation Category:Internet Characters Category:Bombs Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 3